


Forever Love

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-19
Updated: 2000-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser find each other.





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Thought I'd have a go so this is my first attempt at a slash story. Borrowed, with the author's permission, bits of a non-slash story. 

Views to:

FOREVER LOVE

by Callie

**"The first time I laid my eyes on you**

**I knew we'd spend this life side by side** "

**(Reba McEntire** )

Dressed in jeans and a checked shirt, Constable Benton Fraser looked up towards his partner's apartment building. He knew Ray was at home as he had checked the parking lot; the GTO was parked in its usual spot. Fraser had the weekend off, but knew from experience that his blonde partner usually preferred to sleep away his time off. Fraser had decided after months of heart searching, he was going to tell his partner exactly how he felt about him. He felt afraid and shivered slightly; he wasn't good at expressing his feelings. Fraser had absolutely no idea how his partner would react, but he couldn't put it off any longer. He loved Ray, and he had to tell him whatever the cost.

Taking a deep breath, Fraser made his way into the apartment building. As he walked towards Ray's door, he could hear the music. He nearly lost his nerve, but steeling his resolve, Fraser removed his hat, and knocked on the door. No answer. Coughing, he knocked louder this time. The door swung open, and his partner stood in front on him paint brush in hand. Fraser valiantly prevented his mouth from dropping open in surprise and desire. Ray looked beautiful; he was bare foot, dressed in old clothes, which were splattered with yellow paint. He looked like he had a case of the measles, and his spiky blonde hair was now tinted with spots of yellow.

The detective beamed at him. "Hiya Frase. Cmon in," he motioned with his paint brush. "Thought ya were one of the neighbours complaining about the music."

Fraser stepped into the apartment, and couldn't hide his amazement at the transformation. The usually dull white walls had been painted a muted yellow colour. Ray noticed his expression and grinned. "Whaddya think?" he said sweeping his arms around the room. He hit the stop button of the CD player, the apartment becoming suddenly silent.

"Very nice," Fraser stammered. "I wasn't aware you were planning to decorate this weekend Ray."

Ray shrugged. "Ya know one of those spare of the minute thingys," he said laying his paint brush down on the counter, grabbing a cloth to wipe the paint from his hands. "Where's Dief?"

"He's ate too many doughnuts yesterday, and is feeling under the weather," Fraser replied still admiring the pale yellow walls.

"Poor old Dief," Ray said genuinely concerned. "Thought you said ya were gonna stay at the Consulate this weekend to catch up on yer reading." He couldn't help admiring the way Fraser looked in his casual clothes. "Good enough to eat," he thought. He turned towards the counter to hide his blush. "Stop it Kowalski. This is Fraser yer thinking about," he admonished himself.

Fraser looked at his partner and flushed slightly. "I... I got bored with my reading."

Ray turned narrowing his eyes at his partner, who was fingering the collar of his shirt looking embarrassed and uncertain. "Huh," he stammered. Why did he have this strong feeling that Fraser wanted to tell him something important. He shook his head deciding that he was imagining things.

Fraser looked around the apartment again. "I really am impressed Ray. It looks so different. But shouldn't you have painted the ceiling before the walls?"

Ray favoured the Mountie with his best dirty look. "This is how I do decorating. I'll do the ceiling tomorrow. Walls first, then ceiling. It's in my book," he announced smirking.

"Oh and what book would that be?" Fraser asked curious.

"Can't find it now. It's in there somewhere," Ray waved in the general direction of his bedroom. 

"Ahhh," Fraser murmured trying not to think of the bedroom. "Would you like me to help you finish the walls?" he offered quickly changing the subject. Ray was so unpredictable and quick to anger that he decided to pick the right moment to tell his partner everything. They had both been deeply hurt in the past, and Fraser didn't want to risk hurting Ray by blurting out his feelings.

"Ya don't have to Frase," Ray said. 

"I would like to," Fraser looked hopeful. He really didn't want to go back to the Consulate; he wanted to stay here with Ray. 

Ray regarded his partner for a moment. "OK. Grab a brush." he waved in the direction of the kitchen counter. He hit the play button of the CD player and music burst forth filling the apartment with the sounds of the Headstones. "Pick a wall," he said to Fraser as the Mountie appeared from the kitchen armed with a paint brush and a pot of paint. Fraser chose the bedroom door wall. Ray turned back to the window wall. "Pitter patter let's get at 'er," he encouraged as he dipped his brush into the paint pot. 

After half an hour, Fraser turned to pick up a cloth to wipe his hands. He couldn't help it, he stole a glance towards his partner. Ray's painting style was certainly unorthodox, but it looked so natural. Ray was liberally applying the paint in wild up and down strokes. He seemed to be painting in time to the music. He then changed direction, painting from side to side. 

Ray's painting technique fit his character perfectly; always on the move and unpredictable. He noticed that while he had only completed half his wall, Ray had moved onto his second wall. Fraser smiled to himself, and his heart lurched with love for this beautiful and lithe man. 

Glancing up from his task Ray caught his partner staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

Fraser blushed at being caught staring. "I.... I was just thinking that you have a very unorthodox painting technique."

"Works fer me," Ray beamed.

"I notice that your technique seems to involve getting as much paint on you as you do on the walls," Fraser observed wryly.

"Well I can't help it if the paint daren't touch ya," Ray replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say that. It's just that I am," Fraser searched carefully for the right words. "More circumspect with my brush strokes."

Ray narrowed his blue eyes. "More circumspect. That's Canadian fer slower," he accused lightly.

"Meticulous," Fraser countered. 

"Leisurely," Ray continued to tease.

"Painstaking," Fraser persisted.

"Slow," Ray continued to insist, advancing on his partner. He waved his brush at the window and adjoining wall. "Look I've done two walls to yer half wall."

"Well yes alright then, maybe slightly slower," Fraser finally conceded. Ray smiled in triumph. "But I still have less paint upon my person than you do," Fraser said primly. Ray half scowled at the Mountie. "Have you looked in a mirror Ray?" Fraser asked ignoring the look.

"Nah," Ray answered defiantly. "Aint decorating unless ya get covered in paint."

"Ahhh," Fraser murmured turning back to his wall.

"What does ahhh mean Frase?" Ray challenged stepping up behind his partner.

Fraser carried on painting trying to ignore Ray's hot breath on the back of his neck. He desperately wanted to turn around and take his partner in his arms and kiss him, declaring his love for him. His inner fear eventually won. "It doesn't mean anything Ray."

"Ahhh," Ray mimicked his partner's tone. Fraser swung round gaping at his partner. "Got ya," Ray laughed a wicked twinkle in his eyes. 

Fraser thought he saw something else in the mercurial blue eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He shook his head in defeat, "I still maintain that you needn't get so much paint on oneself if you are careful," he expressed firmly in his best Mountie-like voice.

Ray pulled a face. "Careful huh." Stepping quickly up to his partner, Ray flicked his paint brush at the Mountie. Fraser's mouth dropped open in shock as the yellow paint hit his checked shirt. Ray grinned and flicked his paint brush again, this time the paint splattered across Fraser's face. Fraser stood frozen to the spot. Ray not one to miss an opportunity stretched his arm out and painted a line down one of Fraser's cheeks making him look like a red Indian with war paint. Ray started to laugh.

The sound of his partner's laugher shook Fraser out of his trance. Dipping his brush in the pot he flicked his brush at Ray, hitting him across the forehead. "Ha," he whooped in an uncharacteristic tone.

"That's totally un-Mountie like," Ray cried in surprise as he quickly moved back to his paint pot to re-arm his brush. He turned as Fraser came up behind him getting the full force of a yellow brush across his shirt. 

"But I'm not in uniform," Fraser chuckled in triumph, but didn't quite manage to move out of range as Ray applied another line of yellow paint down his face. 

Ten minutes later, after much giggling and throwing of paint, the two partners stood across the living room from each other, each splattered with copious amounts of yellow paint. The partners stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Ray remembered that he had read somewhere that every journey begins with a single step; he liked the saying and it seemed to fit the situation. Mind made up, Ray moved forward quickly his body graceful, a paint pot in his hand. Placing the pot carefully on the floor, he dipped his finger in the pot. Looking into Fraser's eyes, he slowly and gently painted a yellow line across his partner's forehead. The Mountie closed his eyes at the caress. "I think yer beautiful when yer covered in paint," he whispered making Fraser's heart leap in his chest. Opening his eyes, Fraser stared at the affection and love reflected in his partner's clear blue eyes. 

Never taking his eyes off his partner, Ray dipped his finger in the pot again and reached for Fraser's face, but the Mountie took hold of his hand and directed the finger carefully painting a matching yellow line across Ray's forehead. 

"No Ray. I think you are beautiful. The yellow matches your hair," Fraser sighed as he caressed his partner's hand not letting go.

"Frase," Ray started to say but the Mountie put his fingers to his partner's lips hushing him. 

"Ssshhh Ray," Fraser said as he ran his hand down the side of his partner's face to his shoulder. Ray shivered as the Mountie ran his steady hand down his arm and then up again stroking lovingly. Ray melted into the embrace, letting Fraser control the pace. Fraser reached for Ray's hands and entwined his fingers with Ray's long slender fingers. The Mountie pulled his partner closer tilting his head downwards, he brushed his lips against Ray's. Ray moaned quietly leaning forward into the kiss. Fraser released his partner's hands putting his arms around the slim waist and pulling Ray even closer towards him. Ray responded by wrapping his arms around Fraser, at the same time deepening the kiss. 

Coming up for air at the same time, they stood for a time enfolded in each other's arms enjoying the closeness and warmth.

"Ray. I have to tell you...," Fraser started to say.

"Tell me what?" Ray interrupted, his expression clouding with uncertainty.

Seeing the expression, Fraser lightly kissed Ray's nose. "I only wanted to tell you that...," Fraser began.

"What?" Ray said panic rising in his voice. He started to squirm in the embrace, but Fraser pulled him closer, comforting. "Frase. Tell me."

Sighing in exasperation, Fraser brought his fingers up placing them on Ray's lips silencing him. "Well if you would stop interrupting me, I wanted to tell you that I am in love with you, and have been for a long time."

"Ohh," Ray visibly relaxed in his partner's embrace. He bent his head upwards and claimed Fraser's warm lips, kissing him passionately. Breaking the kiss. "I love ya too Frase. Was too afraid to tell ya. Thought ya would hate me fer it," he said softly.

"Ohh Ray. I could never hate you," Fraser kissed his partner gently. "I love you too much. But I was afraid to admit my feelings for you. Everytime in..... in the past when I have loved someone, they have thrown it back in my face. I wouldn't have been able to bear it if you had done that," Fraser bent his head biting his lower lip.

Ray reached up. "Frase. Look at me," he tilted the Mountie's chin so he was looking directly into his blue eyes, "I've been hurt too in the past so I kinda know how it feels." He looked shyly at Fraser, "But this is now. This is ya and me. We trust each other as partners. Right?" Fraser nodded. "So it should be sorta easy to trust each other with our love. Right?" 

Fraser beamed at Ray, his blue eyes shining. "Oh yes Ray. I trust you to love me," he hugged his partner closer capturing his lips again in a passionate kiss.

"I trust ya too Frase," Ray murmured against his partner's lips. Breaking the embrace, Ray took Fraser's hand pulling him towards the bedroom. "Cmon," Ray encouraged smiling. "Let's get this paint cleaned off." Fraser followed without question. Once inside the bathroom Fraser grew bold; seizing his partner's slender form, he pushed Ray's shirt off his shoulders and proceeded to nuzzle his neck lovingly. Ray moaned in pleasure leaning into the embrace offering his neck to the eager Mountie, who ran his tongue up and down, and then moved upwards gently sucking on Ray's ear lobes. Encouraged by the low moans his partner was making, Fraser moved his hands downwards making short work of Ray's jeans and underwear pushing them over the slender hips to his ankles. Ray nimbly stepped out of them, gloriously naked. Fraser pulled his partner towards him, clutching his ass. "Oh Ray. You are so beautiful," Fraser murmured into his ear.

Ray pushed Fraser away from him, causing a slight whimper of protest to escape from the Mountie. Ray grinned. "Too many clothes Frase," he announced tugging and pulling at the Mountie's clothes until he stood naked in front of the blonde detective. "Shower," Ray ordered as he turned to switch on the water. Fraser continued to caress and stroke Ray's back as the detective checked the temperature of the water. He stepped into the shower, pulling the Mountie with him. Fraser snaked a strong arm around the slender waist pushing his groin into Ray's ass. He licked at the detective's neck causing Ray to whimper in pleasure. Ray twisted in Fraser's grip facing him. Smiling softly, Ray began to wipe away the yellow paint from the Mountie's face with a cloth. His other hand caressed Fraser's body up and down, driving the Mountie insane with longing. Fraser couldn't help himself, he tilted his head downwards capturing Ray's sweet lips. His tongue requested entry, and it was granted. Locked in a passionate kiss, the partners' tongues fought to caress the other. 

The men were moaning in ecstasy thrusting against each other, the water playing lightly over their writhing bodies. Ray reluctantly pushed away from the Mountie smiling at the disappointed look on Fraser's face. "Shower first. Playing second," he teased wiping at Fraser's face with the cloth again. He kissed Fraser lightly as he began to gently soap Fraser's body. Fraser followed suit, and the next ten minutes were spent in gentle mutual washing of bodies and hair trying to rid themselves of the yellow paint. 

Satisfied Ray turned the water off and stepped out of the shower grabbing a fluffy towel. Fraser followed close behind. Ray gently dried the Mountie as Fraser attacked his neck again, licking gently up and down. "Ray. I want you," he said softly as he returned the favour of drying the slender detective.

"Oh Frase. I want ya too," Ray breathed taking the towel. "But may be.... may be we should take this kinda slower."

Fraser studied Ray's face. "Do you want to take it slower Ray? I've never made.... made love to a man before, and I don't want to do anything you are not comfortable with."

Ray smiled and shook his head shyly. "First time fer me as well. But I know I want ya. Just didn't wanna go too fast fer ya."

Fraser put his hands on his hips, his head to one side. "Ray. Do you love me?"

"Stupid question Frase. Course, I love ya," Ray answered smiling moving closer.

"Do you trust me?" Fraser asked reaching out towards Ray clutching his hands.

"Course, I do. With my life," Ray replied pulling Fraser's hands up and kissing them tenderly. "And with my love."

"I love you Ray. I trust you. This is right for us," Fraser said softly sweeping the smaller man up into his arms.

Still clutching the towel, Ray squeaked in surprise putting his arms around Fraser's neck. "Hey Frase. Ya in a hurry or something?"

"Yes Ray," Fraser replied simply as he carried the detective carefully through to the bedroom, manoeuvring through the scattered living room possessions. Laying him on the bed, Fraser straddled his slender frame leaning down claiming Ray's lips, sucking hungrily. Pulling back, he looked at his partner. "What do you like Ray? Tell me," Fraser whispered huskily.

"Ya Frase. Ya in my bed," Ray murmured against his skin. "Kissing me all over."

Fraser grinned the most wicked smile Ray had ever seen from the Mountie; Ray moaned as Fraser descended upon his slender frame kissing his way down his body. Ray writhed in pleasure running his hands up and down his lover's strong muscular back and ass; Fraser stopped at his nipples, sucking them into his mouth. "God Frase. Ya right, this is just so.... so perfect," he whispered in the Mountie's ear. 

Fraser deserted his nipples returning to claim his lips and thrusting his erection into Ray's hard cock wringing a loud moan from the detective. He gently rubbed their erections together causing both men to groan in pleasure.

"See what you do to me Ray ," Fraser sighed as he thrust against Ray's cock again. "My beautiful Ray."

"Oh God Frase.... Ben. Ya do the same fer me," Ray agreed thrusting upwards squeezing a delighted whimper from Fraser. Inspired by his partner's reactions, Fraser returned to exploring the slender body beneath him with his tongue, forging a path down towards the flat stomach; changing direction he moved back upwards to Ray's neck and sucked hard marking him. The blonde arched into the touch continuing to massage Fraser's back and arms. Ray manoeuvred his hand between their sweat sheened bodies grasping their erections together gently. He ran his hand up and down caressing. Fraser moaned into his ear licking again at the lobe.

Ray twisted his head so he could kiss Fraser. He ran his tongue along his partner's silky lips; Fraser opened his mouth and Ray plunged his tongue in caressing and sucking at the Mountie's tongue. 

Fraser stroked his hand down his partner's arm until he reached the hand that encompassed their hard cocks. Covering the slender hand with his, he joined Ray in pumping their erections together. "Oh God Ray. I love you," he murmured into Ray's mouth.

Sucking on the Mountie's lips, Ray reluctantly released his prize. Looking into Fraser's deep blue eyes. "I love ya too Ben," he sighed slightly increasing the tempo of the pumping.

They looked lovingly at each other as they thrust against one another, hands gently caressing their cocks in unison. The thrusting became more urgent, and both men cried out each others names over and over as they came hard and long, spurting warm semen over their hands and between their bodies. Fraser recovered first. Rolling off his partner he retrieved the discarded towel from the floor cleaning himself quickly. He then lay on his side, carefully wiping at his partner's slender body. Throwing the towel on the floor, he stroked the blonde spiky hair. "Ray. Are you alright?" he asked, a tinge of concern in his voice as his lover hadn't moved for over five minutes.

Ray opened his eyes grinning up at Fraser. Turning on his side, he cuddled up close to the Mountie swinging a leg possessively over Fraser's thighs. "Oh yeh Ben. I'm more than OK," he leaned over and tenderly kissed his partner's lips. "Love ya Ben."

"I love you so much Ray," Fraser admitted returning the tender kiss and drawing the slender detective into his arms protectively. 

"Can ya stay?" Ray murmured against Fraser's shoulder.

Fraser kissed the top of his head fondly. "Yes I'll stay. I have a feeling this is where I belong," he whispered. 

Ray looked up at Fraser smiling at his lover. He had never felt so wanted or loved before. Snuggling into Fraser's warm embrace Ray felt contented and safe for the first time in a long time. "Don't want ya to go ever," he admitted softly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you forever, love," Fraser assured tightening his grip slightly on his partner. 

As the partners snuggled into each other's arm sleep claiming them, the forgotten disc player changed discs and the strains of Reba McEntire singing "Forever Love" filled the tiny apartment.

THE END


End file.
